


The killer and his son 2

by TheKinkyDestielShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby!Cas, Brainwashing, Incest, Killer Dean, Killer Sam, M/M, Manipulation, Murderers, Oralsex, Torture, Triggers, Underage - Freeform, childmolesting, killers, pls read warnings before reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper
Summary: Sequel to The killer and his son.Castiel is still learning how to be a killer and Dean tries his best to keep him in control, which becomes a challenge when girls, puberty and social life comes into Cas' life.





	1. What helps when you've had a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> First:  
> Thanks to everyone who's been commenting and liked on my first story and all support! Every comment means a lot to me, and also kudos. Thank you guys and I hope you'll all like this one as much as the first one! :) this will be filled with some childhood stories and also what happens to Cas when he gets into puberty!
> 
> xxx Lucas

Dean woke up with a small cough as something small suddenly crawled up on his belly, accidentally kneeling him right in the guts, and a small whine was heard. The blonde man tiredly opened one eye and tilted his head up slightly to see his little baby crawling up and straddling his chest, a pair of sparkling blue eyes meeting his green ones. But instead of showing a glimpse of happiness, they were red and puffy.  
Dean quickly sat up, catching Castiel in his arms and holding him close before he felt the wetness through Cas' panties, looking down at his son.

"A nightmare again?" He asked, almost matter of factly, and Cas nodded with a broken sniffle. The little boy wrapped his short arms around Dean and tugged on his shirt, whimpering:  
"Sorry..."  
"Hey, you can't help it. Now, daddy promised you he had a plan for this. So let's go into the bathroom and change, alright?"

Sam was still sleeping next to them, not hearing or seeing what his brother and nephew did or say. He snored softly, and Dean put a finger over Cas' small lips.  
"Sssh, don't wanna wake Uncle Sammy," he whispered and the boy nodded quickly in agreement.  
Uncle Sam wouldn't be too happy if they woke him up now when he gets up at 7 for his jogging every other morning. Dean glanced at his alarm on the nightstand, which was having Cas' stuffie by its side, and it showed 04:36.  
"Alright..." Dean hummed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, cradling Castiel in his arms as he stood up and walked across the hallway to the bathroom. Since Cassie had begun to have a lot of nightmares, Sam and Dean had decided to buy him diapers to have when he needed them. The boy wasn't too happy that he had to go back to baby diapers, but he soon gave in to his daddy. Dean and Sam knew best.

While Castiel was placed on the nursery table, Dean grabbed one clean diaper and set it next to him before grabbing a wet clothe that he brushed over Cas' tiny peepee, feeling his boxers tightening just by the sight of his son's small nutsack and his shivering, round things that jiggled to every sweet movement. The little boy put his hands over his mouth to muffle his giggles when his father poked his belly and tickled his cheek, and Dean smiled brightly. Castiel was absolutely adorable!  
Dean tugged Cas' legs up softly with one hand while the other one swiftly moved the diaper underneath the boy's plump bottom and then fastened it correctly, smiling down at Cassie.  
"Are you feeling better now?" The blonde killer asked innocently and leaned down to blow his warm breathe over Castiel's chubby baby belly and he grinned in amusement as his son wriggled and giggled a little louder.  
"Y-yeah..." Cas replied and set his hands on Dean's jaw, feeling the stubble tickling his soft, small hands, and he pushed Dean away from him, "TICKLES!!"  
The man smirked and easily continued to blow air over Castiel, pressing cute kisses to his tummy and scratching his soft velvet skin with his stubble.  
"Well, let's go to bed again, shall we?" Dean tilted his head to the side and picked Cas' up by his waist, setting the baby boy on his hip and balancing him there. The sound and feeling of Castiel's diapered bottom made the killer feel slightly aroused, but he decided that he was way to tired to do anything about it now. Sam could always give him a blowjob in the morning or so.

To his surprise Castiel shook his head and tugged at Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and nuzzling his cute little nose into the crook of daddy's neck.  
"What? What's wrong?" Dean asked softly and carefully rubbed Cas' back, narrowing his eyebrows in concern. Was he sick or anything?  
"Scared... Don't wanna have a nightmare again..." Cas whimpered, holding back his tears and keeping Dean close.  
The killer nodded with an 'oh...' but he knew exactly what would help.  
"You know what? Daddy's gonna make you some warm milk and it'll help you sleep. And you won't have any more nightmares. Daddy is right here and you know no one will ever hurt you or-"  
"Or D-daddy will rip their lungs out," the boy nodded, wiping his nose from any leftover snot and Dean nodded gently. 

They went downstairs, Dean still holding Cas on his hip and bouncing him carefully to try and loll him back to sleep. But Cas just seemed to get more excited! 'Just my luck' Dean thought to himself and got into the kitchen. He sat Cas on the dinner table before grabbing the milk from the fridge and pouring some into a cup that he set in the microwave to heat up. Dean then turned to face Castiel again, and he smiled softly. 

"Don't you think Jimmy can scare the bad dreams away?" Dean asked carefully, and Castiel chewed on his nails thoughtfully.  
"No, because he's just a little bear... the monsters would slit his throat and eat his insides!" The kid explained with such innocent eyes that Dean could barely keep himself from laughing. Cas was always so cute, so innocent and free and Dean loved it. 

The kid had gotten used to Dean and Sam faster than the killers had dared to wish for; helped them to clean the knives and slice the victim's up into perfectly shaped pieces of meat. Cas also was really calm about Dean touching his butt, since it felt good and it was just daddy's way of showing how much he loved his baby boy.  
Dean set his strong warm hands on Cas' hips and pulled him close, kissing his forehead and rubbing Cas' back as they waited for the milk to get warm. He lolled softly into the boy's ear and soon heard the precious sounds of snoring.


	2. School?

"Ah ah ah!" Sam tutted and quickly strode over, picking Cas up and he pressed a soft kiss to the boy's chin, "do not play with daddy's knives - they're too sharp for you."  
They had all just had their breakfast, and Dean was setting the dirty plates into the dishwasher while Sam and Castiel played around in the living room. Sam enjoyed playing with Castiel, and their favorite games was tag and pretending that they were spying on Dean, so they had to sneak around and hope that Dean wouldn't see them. 

Castiel nodded obediently and wrapped his arms around uncle Sammy, sighing as he looked down at the knives. The days had began to feel like they never ended, and although Cas loved playing with his daddy and uncle and they taught him about being good and saving the world from stupid people, Cas had begun to get tired of it.   
A indescribable longing for something had begun to spread from his head and to his heart and made their games of tag seem boring and grey, and if Castiel would've understood what this feeling was, he would've begged Dean to buy him some friends. 

Sam had started to feel that Cas was bored out and not as interested in their games like he used to be, and he had a good feeling of what the little boy really needed. So, after placing Castiel in front of the telly, Sam walked to join Dean in the kitchen.

"So... we have to talk.." Sam murmured and leaned with his ass against the counter while he watched Dean clean up the dishes and pour the rests of Cas' pancakes into the trash can.  
Dean looked up at Sam, raising an eyebrow before he snickered.  
"Baby, I know we haven't fucked as much as before, since Cassie began to have nightmares. But trust me, if you behave yourself you'll get a treat once Cas goes to bed toni-"  
Sam waved it off with a soft sigh and he rolled his eyes. Sure, he wanted that too, but right now they needed to have a talk about their baby boy.  
"Dean, I mean that we have to talk about Cassie. He's bored, he needs friends.."  
"He got friends!" Dean snorted and turned his attention to the dirty dishes. Sam rolled his eyes once more and then growled:   
"A teddy bear isn't enough, De. We knew this would happen. He needs friends!"

The sound of Teletubbies echoed from the living room, together with Cas soft voice as he joined in the song.  
Dean pursed his lips and glared at Sam dangerously, gripping the fork he was currently cleaning off tightly and he gritted his teeth. "My baby will NOT leave this house..."  
"Dean, that's the thing!" Sam interrupted softly and calmly, since he sensed Dean becoming more and more angry. "We won't stay a baby forever... Plus, it would help us keep the facade up. Normal kids goes to school. If we don't let Cas go then maybe authorities will find out and we'll get in huge trouble." Sam glanced through the door to the other room, smiling softly when he saw the little boy giggle when Tinky Winky, La La, Dipsy and Poe rolled down the green hill.   
Looking back at Dean, Sam saw something heartbroken in his brother'a otherwise so calm and cold eyes. Cas had a special place in Deans heart, and Sam could sense that Dean was scared of letting him go. 

Dean sighed and wiped his hands on the cloth and turned to Sam. "Guess you're right... but damn, if anything happen to Cas-" Dean ripped the clothe apart and gritted his teeth, giving Sam the message. God bless the one who dared fucking with Castiel...


	3. The first day

"Now remember..." Dean murmured and straightened Cas' hoodie, making sure the bag was sitting okay before gazing back into his baby's confused eyes. Cas' eyes were wide and the blue iris was sparkling with worry and concern. "You say 'thank you' and 'please' and no fights. Or you'll get in trouble."  
Dean petted Cas' dark curls and glared at the small building, the fence already seeming intriguing and a few kids was staring at them with huge interest. Like small rats.   
"But.... what if the teacher is mean?" Cas asked innocently, his fingers digging into Deans palms. Yes, he wanted to go to school but not having Daddy or uncle Sammy around felt more than unsafe! They had promised to look after Jimmy while he was at school, but still Cas felt uneasy.   
Not even his new rucksack designed to look like a bee could cheer him up as he stared at the school, and he swallowed his sobs.

"The teacher will be very nice, or else Daddy will take care of her," Dean whispered as he kneeled in front of his baby so they would be in the same height. He wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling the small boy into a hug and he felt Cas' tiny nose poke against his neck. "Don't be sad, sweetie. Me and Sam will be back faster than you'll think," he murmured into Cas' neck before he let go and gathered all his powers to let go of Cas and instead encouragingly push him towards the building. 

Castiel glanced at him nervously before he obediently walked into the school area, his blue eyes wide with fear and curiosity. Kids stared at him with the same curiosity and a sweet lady was standing by the door, smiling at him as she beckoned him closer.   
"Hello, you must be Cas Winchester? Is that right?" The lady murmured, her teeth shining in white. She was young, dressed in tight jeans and tank top and her wavy lightly brown hair was hanging down over her shoulders.   
Cas nodded shyly, glaring down at his shoes.   
"Great, then I'll take you to your new class," the woman smiled and took Cas' small hand in her own and Castiel squeezed her hand (although Dean shot glares through the car windows as he watched her touch his baby.)

The school had a kids section that was painted in all colors and paintings were put on the walls. Castiel got to hang his bag and hoodie over a chair and the woman paired him together with a brunette girl in the middle of the room, which was good because then Cas could get a good view of everyone. There was a lot of cute girls - one particular girl had a lunchbox with a monster truck on, and Cas immediately felt respect for her.

Once they were all sitting on their chairs, the lady stood in front of them and smiled.

"Welcome everyone to your first year in school. I am Bela, and if you need any help at all you can just come to me," she smiled widely and toothily.   
The kids all jumbled a hello and Bella began to give them all a small journal.   
"You will all write and draw what you think about and what makes you happy and what we discuss in class. When it's full you tell me and I'll get you another one." 

Castiel chewed on his pen lightly, feeling bored already. He didn't want to work, he wanted to play with the others! That's the reason he came here, right? He began to wriggle on his chair, energy boiling in his veins and he sighed when the lady just continued to go on and on about what they would do and what kind of plan she had for them so they would all move forward in their learning process.   
When she had finally finished talking, they all got a few crayons each so they could draw something in their journals, and Cas thought long and hard on what he wanted to draw. The girl next to him began to draw almost immediately and Cas glanced at her curiously.   
"What are you drawing?"  
The girl looked up at him and smiled kindly. "I'm drawing a unicorn and a flower."  
"Why?"  
"Because I like those things," the girl answered and shrugged, "what are you drawing?" She asked and glanced at Cas' empty sheet.   
The young boy shrugged and sighed. "I don't know yet..." He continued to bite on his pen for a few minutes while letting his brain work. Something he liked... something he liked... He liked Dean and uncle Sammy... And they liked killing.... They were like superheroes, so... Castiel peeked up as he finally figured out what he wanted to draw, and he smiled as he began to move the crayon across the white paper.


	4. "We need to talk about Cas."

This could not be happening, Dean thought when he sat down in a worn out chair in Cas' classroom. It was a classroom filled with rainbows and flowers as colorful walls, and Dean absolutely hated it. He knew it was fun for the children, but for a coldblooded killer like him it was dreadful!  
Sam was sitting next to him, jaw clenching as he stared directly at the teacher and his hands were folded in his lap. Compared to Dean, he was as calm as a cow who's eating.   
Dean were really frustrated. He pursed his lips lightly and stared at the young woman whom was fumbling with some papers. Slut, he thought to himself but showed off a charming smile when she looked at him.   
"Hi, I'm Bela," the girl reached her hand out and shook Sam's hand and then Deans, "I am very grateful you both could come so quickly, and I'm sorry it has to be trouble the first day and all. I'm just a little concerned about Cas."  
"What happened? Did he do something bad?" Sam asked and raised an eyebrow, leaning forward in his chair a little.   
"I wouldn't call it bad, but I'm concerned.. We always gives the children journals were they can draw and write anything they want and also what they're learning in school - studies have shown that these kinds of practices on young children helps them to learn faste-"  
Dean sighed and waved it off, cutting the girl off before she could finish her boring sentence. "I'm sorry, but can you get to the point. We've been working all day and is kinda tired, m'am."   
That wasn't a complete lie: he and Sammy had worked all day torturing a few bitches that abused a young boy, and they hadn't planned on going to a meeting with Cas' teacher. They had been forced to quickly cut the sluts up before leaving them, instead of taking their time and savor every scream of pain. And it fucking pissed Dean off... 

"Oh, of course!" Bela murmured apologetically, "well, I look through their journals to see if there's anything good that we can discuss in class, and I found a few drawings in Cas' journals that made me a little concerned..." She picked up a small book with the name 'Cas Winchester' scribbled on it, and she gave it to Dean.   
The blonde opened it, gulping when he saw the drawings. The first one was of a little boy holding a knife, and the second one was a man lying on the floor and Cas had drawn with a red crayon so it looked like the man was bleeding. Dean knew he had to play his cards right and he gasped. "What the... oh god... you... Sam, have Cas been hanging out with your cousin?" Dean asked, making up a story and he turned to Bella. "I'm really sorry, Sam's cousin is a teen and he loves video games - and video games for teens nowadays are brutal. Just take Grand Theft Auto for example! Killing prostitutes and killing cops..." Dean shuddered, "dangit, we should've kept a better eye on him..."   
Sam immediately caught onto Deans lie and he rubbed his temples sadly. "I just hope Cas doesn't get any nightmares! I knew I shouldn't had left Cas alone with him..." He glanced up at the teacher and murmured softly and tiredly, "thank you for your concern, but I can promise you that you don't have to worry. It's our fault, we were irresponsible and didn't think my cousin would be stupid enough to show a little kid such vulgar and brutal crap..."   
Bela seemed happy with their answer and she immediately smiled.   
"Oh please, everyone can do that mistake! I accidentally showed my little sister a horror movie once, I just simply forgot that she was much younger than me." She took the journal back and nodded, "as long as Cas is happy and know what's wrong and what's right, then I don't have any concerns. He's a bright kid, I could tell already from the start. And he's getting along with the other children very well."

 

*

 

"Am I in trouble?" Castiel asked silently as they drove home. He had a feeling that Dean and Sam was disappointed with him, but he couldn't for the love of god understand what. He had been polite to the teacher and the other kids, just like they had told him to.   
Sam sighed softly, glancing back at Castiel. Dean wasn't in the mood for talking, he was way to irritated about the teacher sticking her nose into others business, and Sam decided to talk with Cas and let Dean calm down.   
"No, it's okay Cas. But we have to talk about a thing or two... In your journal, there were some drawings..." Sam hummed patiently and Castiel's face lit up when Sam mentioned the drawings. Were they impressed? Did they understand why he had made them?

"You can't draw things like that in school," Dean said slowly, every word being hard to say without raising his voice. He squeezed the steering wheel tightly and he swallowed back his urges to scream or break something.   
"What?" Cas asked, tilting his head innocently and Sam put a hand on Deans shoulder to signal him to let Sam take care of it.   
The taller man turned around to look at Cas again and he smiled. "Because no one can find out about us being heroes. It would give us problems - terrible problems. And you wouldn't like to give us problems, would you?"

Castiel pursed his lips thoughtfully and looked down into his lap. He nodded slowly, finding in his heart that he could never betray his uncle and daddy. They were his family.


	5. The squirrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING; this chapter describes mutilation of a already dead animal!

One thing that Castiel got access to, was the huge land of forest that his daddy and uncle owned. Living in town with his mother, in a apartment that smelt like poo and garbage, he had never really been able to have a big space were he could just play. So you can imagine Castiel's happiness when they arrived at the front porch and Sam asked if Cas wanted to explore the woods later. 

As soon as Cas had finished his dinner, Dean had helped him get dressed in boots -since it was muddy in the woods - and his jacket. Sam had given him a warm hat and small finger mittens. Castiel grabbed Jimmy and Dean kissed his cheek gently.   
"Now, don't go too far. Make sure you see some part of the house ALWAYS - that way you can't get lost," he murmured and patted Cas' head. He disliked the idea of letting Cas out, but both him and Sammy had played in these woods when they were in Cas' age, so he would most probably be fine.   
"Promise!" The boy nodded truthfully, and Sam smiled at Dean, murmuring that if Cas wasn't back in 15 minutes he'd go and look for him, just to be sure.

Castiel walked out to the backyard, eyeing the circle of ashes and burnt wood were Sam and Dean turned the victims into dust. Daddy had told him that the bodies sank into the ground and disappeared, so Cas didn't have to be scared of them. But as he stood there, Cas began to wonder if that meant he was walking on dead bodies now, and the thought was scary enough to make Cas run away from the circle and into the woods. The trees were tall and dark, some having green leafs sticking out from their branches, and some was dead and hung like a old sack of potatoes. The smell of grass, mud and wet leafs filled Cas' nose, and the new smells made him feel all excited. He smiled brightly and began to run between the trees, as fast as his short legs could carry him! His boots let out clonking sounds as he ran over the wet ground, and he were happy he was wearing boots since otherwise his feet would've been all soaked and cold. 

The young boy could still see the roof of the house, and so he continued a little further. It was so huge, and the forest were intimidating yet so perfect! The soft wind stroked Cas' chin, like you caress your loved one's cheek, and Castiel looked around everywhere. He saw a small ball lying next to a tree root and the innocent boy walked over, gently nudging the back with his foot. The ball rolled over and Castiel took a terrified step back.   
It was a dead squirrel. It's neck was broken into a unnatural angle and it had its claws out as if to try and protect itself from death. 

 

Cas felt his eyes tear up at the sight of the animal lying there with its neck broken, completely cold, dark button eyes staring into nothingness. It was so cute, and it was dead.. Maybe it had fallen off its branch and broke its neck, or another animal killed it.. A cat maybe bit it's neck?... Castiel reached down and carefully scooped the lifeless body into his hands, holding the squirrel gently and he murmured; "I hope you're happier now when you're in heaven." The boy decided to walk around a little more, and after a while he became tired. The only sign of the house was the chimney that stuck up above find of the trees, and Cas glanced at it as he held the squirrel. Just as he were about to walk back, he found a place to rest; it was a nicely placed log lying in a open space. It looked a little like a place were people would come and set up their tent and have a camping trip, but right now it was perfect for Cas to stay and rest by. The brunette sat down and stroked the dirty fur of the squirrel, humming quietly. He wondered if it was Dean and Sam whom had placed the log there. Maybe they could camp here some night... Grill some hot dogs and marshmallows... Castiel's intense gaze caught sight of something else while resting; hidden in the tall untrimmed grass was a knife.

A rusty old knife... Maybe someone had dropped it, even though it was more likely one of Dean and Sam's old knives. Cas glanced back down at the small corpse he was currently holding, and he bit his lip as he thought about how Dean had cut open the mean people. Dean had said Cas would have to practice for years before he got just as good as daddy and uncle Sam, which meant that if he began to practice now he could become better and impress daddy and Sam when they had their next victim! 

"I'm sorry..." Cas whispered, more to calm his own conscious than to comfort the dead squirrel, and he picked up the knife and hesitantly let it sink into the pudgy stomach of the squirrel. The skin broke and fat red blood together with a black liquid ran out of the body. Castiel's mittens turned red and black from it, but he didn't care. He felt waves of exciting fear rush through his veins as he continued the gruesome act. He sank the blade down again, tugging the knife down to the squirrel's scrotum, and the intestines began to fall out. Castiel dropped the body, watching it expectedly as he wiped his mittens on his pants and dropped the knife next to the log. He felt powerful, and, oh, so strong. Cas stood up, a uneasy smile spreading over his face as he realized what he had just done.


	6. Be careful not to stick your nose into other's business

"Did you have fun in the woods?" Dean asked when he heard the door open to the house. It had just been 5 minutes, but kids changed their mind a lot so Dean figured Cas had changed his mind and walked back home. The blonde turned nervous when he didn't get any answer, and both him and Sam jolted up as a woman suddenly appeared at the kitchen door. The two men recognized her immediately and they smiled uneasily.  
"Oh, miss Talbot, right? Uh... how did you..." Sam began, trying his utmost to keep his voice steady. This woman gave him chills, and he had a feeling that she'd cause problem if you gave her the opportunity.   
Bela pursed her lips and put her hands on her slim hips. She wasn't wearing jeans and t shirt any longer, but a tight revealing dress and high heels. She was dressed to go to a club and party, but somehow she had ended up here instead...  
"I was just passing by..." A complete lie. "Your address wasn't very clear in Cas' papers but I found it... I might not have used, let's say, bad ways to find your exact address, but at least I did..." 

Dean forced a smile and he stood up, holding his beer and he took a sip from it. "So... you mean you found information about us by... what, hacking into the system?" He chuckled and shook his head, "Bela, if you wanted to come and visit and see how lucky Cas is to live with us, you could've just asked. You could've saved yourself all that trouble." Dean snickered and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Or maybe you didn't want to see Cas, but..." he gestured to Sam and then himself, giving her a flirtatious wink. Even though Dean wasn't interested, he was good at charming. It was one of his talents. But this girl wasn't looking for sex, and Dean soon figured that out.  
Bela snorted and she hummed. "Well, I dug a little deeper, and was surprised that I couldn't find ANY documents or witnesses or certificates about Cas Winchester's birth. It's like he just... appeared out of thin air."

Bela grinned smugly and she narrowed her eyebrows, eyes cold and emotionless. Gone was the soft, playful and caring teacher!  
"If I'm not mistaking, teachers doesn't have to see a birth certificate to teach the child in question," Sam said and straightened his back. He wasn't scared, he was a smart man, educated. Dean smiled, snaking his arm around Sam's hip and he tilted his head at Bela.   
"So, why again are you here?" He asked, grinning sweetly when Bela pursed her lips with frustration. She had probably wanted them to react with insults and screaming, but that wasn't how the Winchester brothers worked. They were like lions; stalking their prey calmly and attacking once the gazelle thought it was safe. And just like lions, they would protect their owns from any harm that humans could inflict.   
"Oh, I just thought it would be fun to step by... Just find it interesting that you live in this dislocated area, and doesn't write down your real home address... and that your child basically don't have any documents that tells us that he actually exists..." Bela flashed them a creepy smile before she walked back towards the door. "One more thing; I wonder what child protective services would say if I showed them the concerning drawings that Cas made!"   
That was the drop that tipped the glass over, and just as she walked through the door Dean grabbed her arm. He leaned down to snarl into Bela's ear and squeezed her arm tightly.  
"Don't stick your nose into others business, spare yourself the trouble. Now go; the night is young, and there's hopefully some guy drunk enough to agree to bang you in the back of a car for a few minutes." He let go of her and shut the door in her face, clenching his fists angrily as he thought about what she had just said.... 

He sighed when he felt Sam's warm arms around Deans shoulders, and Sam kissed the back of his neck.   
"Relax baby... she won't ruin anything... this will be forgotten in a few days." Sam mumbled into Deans ear and he smirked a little. "And if she decides to be stupid and cause us problems, we have a solution to get her out of the way..." Sam smiled when Dean spun around and smashed their lips together, their hands roaming over each other's bodies and Sam moaned. Maybe they had time for a quickie...

Dean chuckled as Sam moaned and he reached one hand down to Sam's pants, rubbing his younger brother's cock, feeling it throb beneath his fingers.   
"Hmm yes... what do you say about giving me some relief? I've been stressed out all day missing my baby while he was at school," Dean pouted pleadingly and he laughed softly when Sam immediately sank to his knees. They were still in the hallway, but who cares since it was their house! Sam unzipped Deans jeans and pulled them down to his knees, placing soft kitten licks to Deans shaft. His big brother's cock was thick and long, the mushroom tip pink and swollen and Deans balls were hard as rocks. Sammy tilted his head down to wrap his lips around Deans balls, putting them in his mouth and sucking on them giddily. His nose were pressed against the base of Deans dick, nuzzled between dark pubes, and Sam placed his hands on Deans thighs for support. He loved the taste of Dean, the salty, slightly bitter, taste of his flesh and skin. 

"Mm yes, Sammy... that a boy!" Dean groaned, resting his hands in Sam's soft hair. He took a fistful of it and gently pulled Sam's head up to his cockhead, moaning; "suck me good, baby..." And Sam happily obliged! He began to take Deans whole length down his throat, choking himself on it harshly and he gurgled on Deans tip. One of Sam's hands moved to massage his brother's balls, feeling the weight of them in his hand.   
The blonde began to breathe heavily, tugging harder on Sam's curls and slowly the thoughts of Bela Talbot began to vanish...


	7. Pet cemetary

The weekend passed by smoothly; Dean, Sam and Castiel played with Cas' toys and spent almost the whole Sunday lying in bed watching tv. They didn't say a word about Bela, since they didn't want to worry Castiel.   
They had just finished watching The Little Einsteins and Castiel began to wriggle around restlessly in bed. He tugged on the sheets and rolled around from side to side, disturbing the two brothers.   
"What's wrong?" Sam asked softly and ran a hand through Castiel's dark hair.   
Cas sat up and sighed, wriggling out from between their warm bodies.   
"I'm bored... can I go and play outside?" Cas asked sugar sweetly, knowing what kind of effect it had on his daddy and uncle. 

Dean nodded and yawned, stretching his arms. "I'll get us some clothes-" he began but was interrupted by Castiel.  
"W-why? I m-meant I wanted to go by myself!" He blurted out, cheeks burning as he tried not to seem suspicious. He didn't want daddy to find out about the dead animals...   
At least not until Cas knew if it was bad or good of him. He didn't want to show his secret place and get a spanking for doing something bad. And why did he think it was bad? Because something deep inside him told him it was bad and that maybe he shouldn't do it...   
Dean and Sam shared a glance before Dean nodded with a grunt.   
"Okay, but you better be back soon. If you're not back in half an hour we'll come and look for you," Dean gently pinched Cas' soft babycheeks and he grinned when the small boy giggled.   
Castiel crawled out of bed and was on his way to the door when he felt a big hand wrap around his wrist and hold him back gently.   
"Give Daddy a kiss."  
Castiel mentally face palmed himself for forgetting and he quickly spun around, placed a chaste kiss to Deans warm soft lips before he went downstairs. Sometimes he forgot to kiss daddy and uncle Sam, and he always scolded himself for it since it basically meant he forget to show that he loved them!

 

*

 

The sun stood high above the trees as Cas ran through the forest, sighing happily as the wind ruffled his hair and his heart raced like a wild horse in his chest. He knew exactly where to go now: he had made it nice and dandy, and he enjoyed being there. Alone with his thoughts and feelings...

Castiel searched with his small hands through the leafs, smiling happily as he found a few dead rodents. They were just babies, had probably been left to die, and Cas felt a little bad when he tied the small nooses around their teeny tiny necks. Just a little...   
Even though he didn't kill them, he took kind of big pride for slaughtering them and mutilating them. He experimented, slowly getting more and more used to the squishy noises and the smell of rotten flesh. He didn't feel ill when he did the act any more, and he saw that as a sign of strength.   
Castiel had decorated the place with the animals. He didn't want them to be eaten up by other animals, so he had taken his shoelaces and tied the animals to the low hanging branches. 

Castiel hummed sweetly as he hissed the rodents up in the tree, giggling as he gently pushed the other dead bodies around so the branches swayed from side to side. It looked funny, as if they were flying in a very weird way.   
"You'll be my new friends now. Your name is.... Roger.. And your name is Elliot! And your name is Emily!" Cas said thoughtfully and pointed to each and one of the new tiny animals that were now added to his collection. "My name's Castiel, but you can call me Cas. That's what everyone calls me now!"   
The boy sat down on his log right beneath the tree and he stared up at the dead rats, rodents, birds and a rabbit. Cas hoped to find a second rabbit soon so the one rabbit wouldn't be lonely.   
"I'm 6, it's more than one hand!" Cas continued and showed with his hand five tiny fingers, and then reached out his second hand and showed the animals his thumb. "It's this much! My dad and uncle are more than twice as old! They're like... 200 or something..." The young boy shrugged and he folded his hands on his stomach as he laid down on the log, still keeping eye contact with his decorations. "Are you in heaven now? Everyone that daddy and my uncle kills are in hell, they say.. Because they only kill bad people - that's the family rule!" Castiel chewed on his bottomlip for a moment before he quickly added in a defensive tone, "but I didn't kill you all! You were already dead, so I'm not technically breaking the rule!" (Castiel had heard Uncle Sammy say the word 'technical' but really he didn't know 100 % what the word meant!). 

Cas wouldn't even want to think about how disappointed his dad would be if he broke the family rule. Maybe Dean would start treating him like his mum did.. Maybe Dean wouldn't let him go to school any more!   
No, Cas had to be good. He had to behave and be a good boy for daddy.


	8. Miss Talbot becomes a problem

A few days passed by. Castiel went to school and Sam and Dean didn't receive any more phone calls and they didn't have to explain to Cas why it would be bad of him to draw the horrible things they did.   
The brothers decided to stay low for a while until the bitch of a teacher decided to drop her private investigation, and they were happy that Cas was so innocent and didn't care whether they killed someone or not. He was too busy playing in the woods, and Sam and Dean watched him run down the hill through the trees with loving smiles.

They too had played in the forest as young boys. They had taken dismembered body parts - the parts that escaped the fire that their father threw the bodies in - and used to chop the limbs up and cut them open to really have a look at all the veins and small bones.   
Dean remembered when he was just a kid, killing classmates whom were stupid enough to let him walk the home after school. Instead he took them to the woods and used whatever he had to kill them; big rocks, sharp sticks and his own hands. He had been thoughtless, and it was pure luck that his father caught him in the act, but by then Dean had already killed a few kids. Without John, Dean would've been caught in a matter of days (since he left so many trails) and John showed him how to make the deaths looks like accidents.   
It was a nice, calm father-son activity...   
And the day they found chopped off human fingers and rotten animal heads under Sam's bed, John decided to teach them properly and more detailing. Blood thirst truly ran in the family. 

Since all three of them were murderers, the body count was doubled up and John realized they couldn't brush it off as accidents anymore. So he put up a huge fire place in the back yard were they could burn the bodies and get rid of them. It was perfect!

 

*

The week was finally over and Dean was picking Cas up from school. Since it was Friday, Dean and Sam had decided that while Dean picked Cas up the younger Winchester brother would bake cookies that they could eat tonight while watching their Friday night movie.   
Sam had mixed together the cookie dough and wiped his sticky hands on his jeans, humming as he glanced at the recipe and nodded to himself. Honey cookies; chocolate chip cookies with one layer of white chocolate and then a layer of honey. It would then chill in the fridge for 30 minutes! Hopefully Cas would like them, which Sam was convinced his baby boy would; Castiel loved anything and everything with honey! 

Sam drenched the baked cookies in honey and placed the cookies on trays and put it in the fridge, humming silently to a AC/DC song. Dean almost always listened to AC/DC, so often that Sam got them stuck in his head.   
"... I hit the stack. It's been too long, I'm glad to be back.. gotta let loose, from the noose..."   
Sam glanced at his phone and shifted as he saw the time. 3 a clock, which meant it was socially accepted to put on lazy sweatpants or, if you prefer, take off your clothes and walk around in only boxers.  Sam walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway to get to the stairs. The house was built so that there was a long hallway from the door and forward, and in the corridor was doors leading into the other rooms. Sam had walked through that hallway millions of times - dragging dead bodies, being chased by Dean who teased him with a eyeball, well things like that. But this time he noticed something that made him tense up.   
The door was wide open! 

The brunette gulped thickly and he spun around and quickly marched back into the kitchen, hoping that it was just paranoia and not a real problem.   
But, he wasn't that lucky! In the kitchen he met none other than Bela. The young woman were pointing at him with a small handgun, lips pursed into a thin line as she glared at him. 

"Well, hello Sam. Raise your hands over your head and stand completely still..." Bela instructed, voice calm like a ordinary teacher's, but her eyes were cold like a fish's.   
Sam immediately obeyed, holding his arms up in defeat and he barely dared open his mouth.  
"I'm glad you hummed so loudly or you'd might have heard me..." Bela flashed him a mean grin. "And now you're gonna listen - and listen carefully." She took a step closer and held the gun with both of her hands, her right pointer finger barely brushing the trigger. "You and your worthless brother is gonna pay me, or I'll call the cops on your asses."

"W-what?" Sam stuttered in pure shock as he stared into the cold eye of the gun, "I... I had no idea you were like this... you seemed like a ordinary, happy girl-"  
"Well, you were wrong, shithead!" Bela gritted out and she squinted her eyes at Sam. "It's like I've been suspecting, isn't it? You and your brother is doing something criminal... Now, listen closely; from now on, you'll pay me a three thousand dollars each month, and I'll keep my mouth shut..."  
Sam furrowed his eyebrows and continued to hold his hands up, puppy eyes sparkling as he tried to calm the young woman. "You need money? But.. w-why?"  
The questions seemed to anger Bela more and she gritted her teeth lightly.  
"Please! you think I wanna be stuck here in this shitty excuse for a town? Teaching little shits how to wipe their ass and not pick their nose?" Bela snorted and she squeezed the gun tighter. "Now, you're gonna do as I say, or I'll call the cops and have them look through your home... I'll show them the drawings... I'll tell them about all the weird things Cas have said..."

Sam felt his blood boil when Bela mentioned Cas, and he clenched his fists. She wouldn't dare...  
"I can't... we don't have that type of money..." he began to try and reason with the girl. He and Dean had made many scams and were professional manipulators, but it seemed like this girl knew every trick in the book.  
"Shut up. I've got my phone right..." she reached one hand down and pucker up her cellphone from her back pocket with a smirk, "here. Tell me no again and I'll call the sheriffs!" 

'Come on Dean, hurry up home!' Sam silently prayed. He wanted Dean to come home, but he didn't want Castiel to see his teacher like this. Who knew what she'd threaten to do with Cas if she saw him now!   
"Miss Talbot, please. Let's just sit down and have a calm conversation," Sam grunted, biting his bottomlip, "what about this instea-"  
He had barely finished his sentence when he saw Bela dialing the number to the police and his heart stopped for a second. 

"Hello? I'd like to inform you sheriffs that I'm in the house of two psychopaths. And you gotta hurry to come here - they have a child here that needs to be taken care of."


	9. Bobby and Rufus to the rescue

"Sam? I found Cassie - he was on his way home anyway so you don't have to be worried any-" Dean froze like a frightened deer when he heard the click of a gun when it's put to unsafe. He held Cas closer to him and gulped when he couldn't hear Sam answer for a while, neither did he hear the heavy steps from his brother coming towards them. "Sam?" He called out, hands on Cas' small shoulders and he relaxed a little when he heard Sam reply;  
"Yeah, I'm here! Uhm... maybe you should take Cas to his roo-" a wince cut Sam off in the middle of his sentence and Dean squinted his eyes angrily.   
Something was definitely wrong!

"Sam?" Dean called out again and he then silently pushed Castiel into the closet were all their jackets hung. He leaned down to whisper in Cas' ear: "stay here... don't come out until I tell you!" He patted Cas' head gently, avoiding eye contact with his son since he knew Cas would look so incredibly sad and Dean knew he would instantly feel bad.   
Dean entered the kitchen and froze in his spot, staring straight at Sam whom was sitting on a chair, hands cuffed behind his back and Castiel's teacher was pointing a gun to his head. It was a small handgun, but Dean still felt creeping fear filling his stomach. Sam's face was hard and frozen, mouth nothing but a thin line and he merely glanced at Dean before turning back to stare down into his lap.   
"Glad that you came, mr. Winchester," Bela smirked, her voice sounding metallic and it made Dean think that her whole body was functioning like a robot. "Your wife and I was just speaking about you... and Cas..." Bela continued, waving the gun towards Dean lazily before she straightened her back properly. Dean noticed she wasn't dressed for going out to a party, but she was dressed in boring blue jeans and a flannel which were carrying something that looked like spots of mustard. She wasn't dressed to impress anyone; she was on a dirty mission!   
"Miss Talbot... Please, we can solve this out reasonably and calmly. There's no need for you to point a gun at anyone," Dean murmured, raising his hands up in surrender and he swallowed rather nervously. If he could only reach his cupboards and get his knives...  
"Shut up. I've looked both of you up. You two are strange - and I know the authorities has been ignoring the clear evidence but I see it. Everything points to it!" Bela snarled, her teeth sharp and she squinted her eyes at Dean, which was sad since it made her look less attractive.

Dean narrowed his eyebrows, his heart raced in his chest as his body slowly filled up with something he hadn't felt in a very long time; pure fear.   
"What do you mea-"  
"Don't act like an idiot - you're already as stupid as you can be!" Bela snorted as she threw that humiliating sentence at Dean. She could've just as well had spat on him! "You are a psychopath, aren't you? You and your brother are criminals - yes, I found out you were brothers!" Bela's cold face twisted in disgust as she glared Dean down. "Sit down, Dean. The officers should be here any second. And they'll help Castiel to get away from you!"

Dean's fists clenched so hard his knuckles turned white and it felt as if his bones would pop out of the skin. He groaned quietly, wanting nothing more but to rip Bela's head off and shove his fist down her throat. God, he wanted to mutilate her slowly and painfully turn her inside out...  
Of course he was unable to. He could try and attack her, but he would most likely get shot and no one would miss him, except for Sam and Cas if they succeeded to escape. Dean sat down on the chair next to Sam, and he sighed heart brokenly. This woman would be their downfall!   
"I found those cuffs lying around here. You guys really are sadistic, twisted, kinky motherfuckers," Bela muttered, chatting with them as if to make the time go faster.   
Dean leaned his head in his hands, closing his eyes when he tried to form a plan in his head. Maybe, when the cops arrived, Dean could come up with an excuse! And if that didn't work, Dean could attack them and keep them busy until Sam was free from the handcuffs. They could grab Castiel and flee... Or they could come with the cops to the police station and kill the officers there before finding Cas and get the hell out of this town! One thing Dean knew for sure; he wouldn't let anyone take away his baby or his Sammy.

It took a few minutes, even though it felt like an hour. Dean kept looking into his lap, distress pulsing through his veins. Sam wasn't saying a word, and Bela clicked with her tongue annoyingly while they all waited for the officers. They were all kind of relieved when they heard a car drive up to the porch, since they didn't have to wait anymore. The waiting had been truly dreadful! 

Bela flashed the brothers a toothily grin before she tucked some strands of hair behind her ear and she called out to the officers; "Officer Singer? Officer Turner?" She asked, since those were the ones that she had talked to on the phone. 

Two elder men, a black man with nice mustache, and a white man with a soft looking beard entered the big Winchester-house, and Dean took a deep breath as he finally looked up and eyes the officers silently.

"I'm so glad you're here! I don't know for how long I could've kept it all under control," Bela sniffed, putting on a victim facade and Dean was convinced that she could become a movie star.

"It's okay, miss, we will take care of it!" Officer Singer nodded and he cuffed the two brothers while Turner took the gun from Bela.   
Turner examined the gun and hummed. It was kept nice and clean - this girl knew how to treat a gun right. "I see you take good care of this," he murmured, smiling softly at Bela, and miss Talbot shot him a charming grin, even though it only lasted a few seconds. Miss Talbot was way too busy seeing Sam and Dean get handcuffed. The two brothers were wriggling, gritting out that this was absurd and absolutely horrible, while soft sniffled was heard from down the hall. Poor Cas was heartbroken and scared half to death, having no idea what was happening to his daddy and uncle! He didn't have the courage to leave the closet, wrapping himself in their jackets and he held Deans leather jacket closely, sniffing at it. It smelt like daddy, and Castiel hoped they were okay.

"But even though it went well this time, doesn't mean you should do things like this again! Taking these kinds of risks and everything," Singer grunted in his gruff voice, nodding at Turner just a little.  
"I'll help you so you won't do it again," the black man smiled lightly before pointing the gun at Bela's head and fired off.


	10. Meet grandpa

"You must be more careful!" Bobby grumbled as he unlocked the handcuffs, hooking the cuffs around his belt again. Rufus put the small gun on the kitchen counter and glared at the woman whom was lying on the floor, blood sipping from the hole in her head and creating a puddle around her head. Her dark blond hair was already mixing with the blood, tangling it together into a disgusting mess.  
"We didn't leave any trails! She was Cas' teacher!" Dean snorted and sighed quietly as Sam and him was free from the chains. He rubbed his wrist gently and huffed; "that's right, Castiel haven't even met grandpa..." He smiled softly and patted Sam's back a little.  
"Cas?" Bobby and Rufus said at the same time. They hadn't heard a lot from the Winchester brothers. They hadn't visited the pub or the bar and hadn't given them any calls. Bobby had figured they were probably out 'hunting', but now he began to realize it was much more to it.   
"She said something about a small child..." Rufus muttered and shrugged.  
Bobby nodded and then glanced at Dean. "What have you done? Kidnapping a child is like begging to be put in prison! 'Not leaving any trails' pff! The child will rat us all out, you idjit!" 

Dean clenched his fists and snorted. "What do you think I am, a moron? It's all taken care of: me and Sam adopted a poor little boy and he enjoys our life style just as much as we do. Just let me get him and you'll see!" Dean straightened his back proudly and walked off to go and get Cas from the closet.

"Well, me and Bobby takes her car out and dumps it in the river. We'll chop her head off and dump her in the water - hopefully someone will find her in a few months and by then she'll be rotten and the authorities will assume that the fishes are parts of her and that's why her head's missing..."   
"You'll have to cut it off very sloppily then so it looks like bite marks..." Sam mumbled and he tucked some of his brown hair behind his ears, rubbing the back of his neck with a soft sigh.   
"Are you saying we don't know what we're doing, son?" Bobby asked and raised an eyebrow, to which Sam instantly shook his head.  
"No, sir..."  
"Good. Let me and Rufus take care of this and you two takes care of... the boy." 

Dean heard them talk as he walked down the hallway and stopped at the closet.  
"You can come out now, sweetie..." Dean murmured sweetly and he opened the closet, 'aw'ing at the sight of his baby cuddled up in Deans leatherjacket with tears streaming down his cheeks.   
"Daddy!" He cried, immediately crawling towards Dean and the blond scooped him up and held him close, carding his fingers through his dark hair.   
"Sssh baby.... it's alright..."  
"I h-h-heard a gun! I thought... thought you were go-gone!" Castiel was a mess, snot dripping from his red nose and eyes puffy and irritated from crying.   
Dean felt Cas' tiny arms wrap around his neck, his baby's legs draping around Deans hips as he held onto him for dear life, and the killer rubbed his back.   
"But I'm not gone! I'm here, and so is Sammy. We just had to take care of.. of a mean lady." Dean hoped Cas wouldn't miss his teacher too much as he walked back to the kitchen, still shielding Cas gently and keeping him from seeing the body. 

Bobby, Rufus and Sam instantly looked at them and Sam ran over, kissing at Cas' face and wiping his eyes with his thumbs.   
"Aw, honey, don't cry. It's okay, everything's okay now..." he shushed and smiled when Castiel reached one arm out and wrapped it around Sam's neck as well so he could hug both his daddy and his uncle.   
Castiel tensed up when he noticed the two strangers looking at him like he was some kind of miracle, and he quickly squeaked; "DADDY! W-who are they? Are they mean t-too?" He whimpered and clung onto Dean, if possible, even needier. He had expected his dad or uncle to immediately turn around and kill the strangers, but instead they just smiled.   
"That one," Dean murmured and pointed at the man with the beard, "is grandpa Bobby. And that one.." he gestured to Rufus, "is grandpa's best friend; Rufus." Dean ruffled Cas' hair and set him down on the floor, chuckling as the boy scrambled away and hid behind Sam's tall frame. "They're helping daddy and Sammy, Cas. They are completely tame and sweet." He smiled and patted Castiel's head.   
Cas had yet to notice the dead body in the corner of the kitchen and Dean was grateful for that. Even though the bullet hole had pretty much ruined her face and she was covered in brain substance and blood, she wasn't unrecognizable. 

"So... I have a grandson... kind of?" Bobby whispered in his gruff voice. He earned Castiel one of his rare smiles and crouched down. "C'mere.. I just wanna see you." He murmured and held his arms out, smiling as Sam pushed Cas encouragingly towards him. Since John was missing for some years, Bobby was the second in line to be a grandpa. And he had been quiet like a father to Sam and Dean as well.   
Cas whined and he blushed darkly, his whole face shining in red as he hesitantly walked closer to the old man. He didn't seem scary, but Cas didn't know him, and the man could be dangerous for all he knew!   
"I don't eat children - they are too chewy," Bobby winked playfully and he smiled when he succeeded to make the little boy giggle.   
The cop gently gripped Cas' small, frail shoulders and studied him up and down: from his tiny boots and up to his messy dark brown hair. Cas was a attractive little boy, no doubt. "Very well, nice to meet ya," Bobby snickered and stood up, patting Castiel's head a little before the boy ran back to Sam and Dean. "Keep an eye on your dad - he's very lazy when it comes to being careful." Bobby mumbled and Dean smirked, sticking his tongue out childishly. The police officer groaned and stood up, humming: "take Cas upstairs and me and Rufus will take care of this." He turned his back to them to grab the body and get to work, but everyone was interrupted in the middle of their actions when Castiel's tummy growled.   
"Aw, you hungry?" Sam coed and picked Cas up, settling him on his hip with one hand on his soft, round child-belly. Castiel nodded, looking away in slight embarrassment, and he began to chew on his fingernails. 

"Take him to Ellen's?" Rufus proposed and he smiled at Cas, "she's got great burgers. Ya like burgers, Cas?"   
Everyone's gazes turned to Castiel and the boy mumbled a; "yes... and fries..."   
Dean chuckled and hummed, nodding to Sam to tell him they were going. His brother didn't complain; it was nice to spend time with Ellen and her daughter Jo and their friend Ash. They hadn't had a lot of time to visit them after becoming father and uncle, but they bet Ellen would be thrilled to meet their new baby.   
"Let's go then. We'll talk later, Bobby!"  
He gave Bobby a stern look and the older man grunted in response. Bobby wasn't much for cold talk. 

"Bye grandpa!" Cas waved cutely with his small hand as Sam carried him out to the car and Dean grabbed the keys and his wallet. Bobby waved back, a little unused to the young child's innocence. He didn't talk to children since he didn't know any, well, up until now!   
"Bobby? Let's go," Rufus muttered and scratched the back of his neck before he grabbed the woman's torso and began to heave her corpse over his shoulder. She had turned very cold and heavy, and the meaty parts of her felt like when you squeeze a plastic bag of water. When Bobby didn't make any attempt to help him, Rufus sneered; "are you gonna help me or..?"  
That knocked Bobby out of his daydreaming and he hurried to help his partner. They had known each other since childhood, and they were both twisted. They helped each other out, buried bodies together and saved each other's asses from being caught by other cops. 

They carried the lady out to their car and threw her in the back (were Rufus had already a plastic bag ready for her bloody corpse since they had both had a feeling at least one person would die when she called them). Bobby zipped the plastic bag and the two men got into the car, sighing softly as they sank back in the soft seats.   
"Cute boy... Cas.." Rufus muttered, barely audible as Bobby started the engine. The car spat out a roar as its engine was turned on, and Bobby glared at Rufus.  
"He's not yours. You're not gonna do anything to him-"  
"No no no! Jesus Christ! I just meant he was cute," Rufus exclaimed, throwing his hands up as if to surrender, and he snorted, shaking his head. Bobby didn't have to worry, Rufus didn't find interest in young boys. He liked women, grown women. Bobby nodded, pleased with his answer, and the man pushed his foot down on the pedal. 

Police officers Turner and Singer drove off to do their duty.


	11. Ellen'a slaughterhouse

"Ellen!" Dean smiled brightly as he entered the almost completely empty bar, his hands stretched wide to invite anyone for a hug. The lady behind the desk, whom was finishing wiping up some spilt alcohol, froze like ice before she ran over and hugged Dean.  
"You idiot! Where the hell have you been?"

The woman, Ellen, hugged Dean tightly, one hand on his neck and the other one on his lower back, like a worried mother would hold her child. They hadn't seen each other for at least a few months, thanks to Dean's killing spree. It could not be helped, and even though he had been home now for a couple of weeks Dean hadn't been able to visit, since he had to take care of Castiel.   
"Nah, just chilling... killing..." Dean shrugged with a devilish smirk, and he looked down at his feet like a shy school boy.   
"Wait; are you the one whom the newspaper calls; 'the Demon'?" Ellen laughed and clapped her hands before settling them on her steady hips. She leaned against the bar desk and raised an eyebrow, "you've gotten kind of lazy, son. I haven't heard a lot about the Demon in weeks. What have you been up to more than killing?" She asked. 

Dean grinned and chuckled, eyeing Ellen slightly. Their friendship went almost as far back as Bobby's and his. Ellen was like family!   
How many times hadn't he came in there after a 'hunt' and had a warm meal and a cold beer while telling Ellen everything? How many times hadn't Ellen helped him when he needed a job for a few days because of money problems? 

"So... the business still doing alright?" Dean asked teasingly, knowing that Ellen didn't like it when he just changed the subject.  
"Oh don't test me, son," Ellen shook her head with a huff, "cat got your tongue? Speak up."   
Dean nodded obediently and he then gestured towards the door. Ellen hadn't even noticed Sam stand there and she smiled at him brightly before she noticed a small thing standing right next to the younger Winchester.

"Hi," Sam waved with his free hand, smiling at Ellen while he led Cas into the bar. He had to bend his back a little so the small boy would reach his hand, but Sam didn't care. He loved the feeling of Cas' hand in his own big one. It was completely engulfed by Sam's palm.   
Castiel was biting on his fingernails as they walked closer to the lady, and even though he didn't know her, Cas felt all the way down from his toes that she had a big heart. The way she looked at Dean and Sam... Maybe she was their mother?   
Ellen didn't say anything for a brief minute, but she then shrugged herself out of it. She had a daughter, and she knew how to handle kids.   
"Aw, who is this young man?" She gasped and kneeled down in front of Cas so they would be on the same level. She smiled sweetly, white teeth shining beneath plump lips.   
The young boy felt his cheeks heat up like burgers on the grill and he gulped thickly.  
"Cas..." he mumbled and reached his hand out, but Ellen wouldn't take it.  
"None of that nonsense! We're a family here," she huffed and wrapped her arms around Cas, hugging him gently. Castiel felt his jaw press against her warm breasts, and he could smell her. Alcohol, cigarettes, meat and fries. "Well, what can I do for you boys?" Ellen murmured as she pulled back and stood up properly, brushing some strands of hair from her face.  
"We're hungry and Cas has never been here before, so..." Sam hummed and scooped Castiel up from the ground, gently balancing him on his hip again.  
"Oh, so he has never had one of Ellen's delicious burgers?" The lady smirked cheekily and reached over to gently pinch Cas' chubby baby cheek. "Well, I'll go and cook right away and Jo will come with your drinks!" 

Cas decided that he liked that Ellen-lady. She seemed very nice! He silently wondered if she was Dean and Sam's mummy, but he had no idea since they hadn't presented her as Cas' grandmother but she had been acting so motherly. 

The three sat down at a comfy booth and Dean helped Castiel take off his jacket before shrugging his own coat off and folding it over the booth's back. The air was thick with grease from the small kitchen and smoke from the smokers that had spent their dinner there. It smelled of burgers and fries and Cas almost drooled while rubbing his aching tummy.  
"Daddy?" He asked softly and grabbed Deans arm, gently tugging on it to gain Deans attention. "Is the food good here?"   
The blond killer snickered at that and he nodded. "It's absolutely amazing! It tastes like heaven!"

Dean had barely finished his sentence before the doors to the kitchen slammed open and a young blonde girl appeared. Her hair was long and wavy, eyes sparkling with happiness and she was wearing tight jeans, a tank top and carried a apron around her slim hips. When she got closer, Cas noticed her hands were all sticky and dripping with something red...  
She smiled brightly at them and Dean and Sam stood up and opened their arms up to hug her. 

"You goofballs has been all over the news! Can't you save some to me?" Jo barked playfully and hugged first Sam and then Dean.   
"Haven't Ellen given you permission to hunt outside yet?" Sam smirked lightly and sat down again, wrapping a arm around Castiel's small shoulders.   
The young boy, though he wasn't saying anything, were trying his best to understand what they talked about. 'Hunt'? Did they mean like, hunting mooses and rabbits?  
"No, she thinks it's much safer in here," Jo snorted and folded her arms over her chest, glancing at Dean with a small grin. "And I heard about a little boy being kidnappe-"  
"I prefer the term 'saved'!" Dean quickly interrupted with a firm glare, "his mother was a total whore - did drugs and abused him. Me and Sam takes care of him!" Dean gestured with his hand towards Castiel whom was sitting there. Cas had stayed quiet for the sake of being polite, and he looked away shyly when Jo eyed him curiously.   
"Look at that! Hi, kiddo," Jo wiped her bloody hands on her already messy and bloody apron and leaned over the table to take a closer look at Cas. "You shy?" She asked matter of factly and smiled sweetly, "you know what? Cute boys like you deserves a milkshake, don'tcha think?"    
When Cas didn't answer right away, Sam nodded with a goofy grin. "That would probably be good. But not until after he's had a proper meal!"  
"Of course!" Jo nodded with a grunt and she hummed, "and you two wants a beer, I assume?"  
"That would be great!" Dean nodded and sat down, gently pulling Cas into his warm lap and he rubbed the boy's back softly to have him relax. Maybe it was too much for him to meet so many new people in one night... "You wanna say hi to aunt Jo? You got any questions, sweetie?" The emerald eyed killer murmured close to Cas' ear, and he smiled in relief as his baby replied shyly;   
"What do you mean by 'hunting'?" 

Dean gazed up at Jo whom was still standing there, smiling down at Castiel.   
"He's wondering what you mean about 'hunting'," Dean explained and he ruffled Cas' dark hair.  
Jo shone up like a Christmas tree and she hummed a little before she pointed at a customer sitting far away from them. It was three adults, two girls and one boy. They were all heavily intoxicated, laughing loudly and spilling their food and drinks all over the place.   
"They are our last customers in here - except for you guys. I just served them their last drinks..." Jo winked at Dean and Sam and she sat down at their booth to really be able and enjoy the show. "It should kick off in three... two..." the girl looked at her watch as she counted down and Cas' blue eyes widened in shock as he watched the adults.  
First, they began to cough. Anyone could see they struggled to breathe, and then foam began to gather all around their mouths and their eyes rolled back into their skulls. One by one collapsed to the ground and Jo snickered proudly. She was satisfied with the outcome.  
"Ash!" She yelled, and a young man peeked out from the kitchen with a bored nod.   
"I know, I'll take care of it!"


	12. Dinner at Ellen's

"It's going well , I take it," Ellen smiled as she walked back out in time to see the last guests fall lifeless to the floor.   
She walked over to them and roamed through their pockets (while they were still choking on foam) and when she was pleased she stood back up and walked to Dean and Cas' booth.   
"You said you liked her earrings the minute they walked in, right?" She smiled at her daughter and Jo squealed happily. 

Jo took the earrings from her mother's hand and grinned, holding them carefully in her hands and they all scooted together to fit in the one booth.   
Castiel leaned back in Deans lap, enjoying the closeness and he rubbed his belly again in impatience. Luckily, he didn't have to wait for very long, before that guy that Jo had called Ash came out from the kitchen balancing 3 plates with burgers on them. It oozed around the flesh, and the bun looked rather greasy, but Cas just thought it looked tasty. He immediately grabbed one of the burgers and dug his small teeth into the meat, moaning at the taste of bread, meat, melted cheese, ketchup and lettuce.   
Dean snickered at the sound of his baby moaning and he hummed. "Good right?" He hummed matter of factly and wiped the corners of Cas' mouth.   
"I'm glad you do," Ellen smiled and she stood up again, walking over to the bar to get herself a beer. "Remember, if you're hungry or needs help, you can always come here. We're family here - we take care of each other." She winked and grabbed a six pack of beer, carrying it over to the table.  
Cas nodded and smiled softly, licking the grease of his fingers and he hummed. "Daddy is teaching me how to be a hero!" He murmured and glanced at the three people lying now dead and still on the floor, "what had they done wrong?"  
Ellen gave Dean a look of disapproval, but she was nicer than betraying them and tell Cas the gut-wrenching truth. Why did they kill? It was fun, it was easy, and it gave them some extra cash. 

   "Um... they had been stealing," Ellen shrugged, showing clearly that she didn't really care enough to create a more detailed lie, but she didn't have to.   
"From poor people," Jo piped in, taking a fry and popping it into her mouth.   
Cas gasped and he glared at the humans. They definitely deserved to die! "How do you get rid of the bodies?" He asked softly and peeled away the lettuce off his burger, not being one for vegetables. Sam quickly helped him with that and took the small piece of salad, finishing it in one gulp.   
"We take their clothes and belongings, giving it to people in need, and then we put them in a special oven. The burger smell takes over the stench of human flesh so no one notices it." Jo explained and took one of the beers from the pack, cracking it open and she took a few loud gulps.   
The young boy frowned in shock and he looked down at his burger, the pieces of meat seeming to grow in his mouth and a lump began to press against his throat, making him feel like he'd throw up any minute. Was he eating... no, he couldn't possibly be eating human flesh?! 

Dean gently carded his fingers through Cas' hair and he pouted when Castiel tensed up and stopped eating. "What's wrong, Cassie?" He murmured and then realized what the boy must be thinking. Dean threw his head back and laughed, turning Cas around so the boy was facing him, and he held him softly with a loving smile plastered on his face. "Baby, it's not human meat, I promise! They don't bake the humans, they just cremate them - makes them into ashes." Dean kissed Cas' cheek and the boy flushed red in embarrassment. The others probably thought he were such a baby...

"But you're so cute I could eat you up any second!"Jo grinned and she picked Cas up from Deans arms. It was a little more difficult for her to carry Castiel, since she didn't have as much muscle mass as he and Sam, but she didn't whine and she didn't drop him. Working hard her whole life, lifting heavy weights, hunting and defending herself at the bar towards perverted customers had given her fists of steel and strong arms.   
Jo nuzzled her face into the crook of Cas' neck and she blew raspberries against his skin, laughing when the boy squealed. Dean smirked at the sight and grabbed a burger for himself, munching on it without losing sight over Cas. Of course he trusted Jo, but Castiel was his everything. And accidents happened so easily...   
      "So..... you simply went and became parents?" Ellen asked, very straight forward, and she took a big sip of her beer while eyeing the two brothers. It was a judging gaze, and it made both Dean and Sam blush like shy schoolboys.   
"We're taking good care of him! He's in school now, and he has clothes and toys and... he accepts us just the way we are," Dean defended himself, puffing his chest out proudly when he explained that they took care of Cas, "what more could anyone ask for?"   
Ellen pursed her lips, but she didn't say anything. She just nodded, giving in, and smiled when her daughter returned with Cas.


	13. New girl-friend

"You're a good boy, aren't you?" Dean smiled while he helped Cas get dressed. He tugged the cute blue princess themed panties over Cas' chubby thighs and helped him pull on his shirt and shorts. 

"Yes, daddy," Castiel smiled, grinning when Dean picked him up and swung him around.   
Sam was already waiting for them, playing with the car keys while Dean helped their baby get ready.   
"Hurry," he mumbled impatiently and glanced at his wristwatch. If they wanted to get to the store before it closed then they had to go like right now. Dean jogged down the stairs, Cas on his hip, and gave his brother a grateful kiss before grabbing the car keys.   
"My car - I'll drive," he snickered teasingly and went to the impala.

 

*

 

"Lets see... Cooking oil... milk... coffee... apples.." Sam read out loud from their shopping list and he then smirked, turning to look at Cas, "and a jar of chocolate chip cookies for a special little boy."

Castiel giggled loudly and nodded, holding his daddy's and uncle's hands tightly as they walked through the store. There was something on every shelf that somehow peeked his childish interest; like Tony the tiger on the cereal boxes or the picture of chocolate on a box with baking powder.   
They strolled down the aisle, picking up stuff they needed and Dean smiled to himself as the saw the kids section. As a kid he and Sam had never really been allowed to go to the toy section because their father thought it was a waste of time since they didn't have money to buy any toys anyway. Well, he wouldn't let Cas miss out on all the fun!   
Dean crouched down to Cas' level and he smiled at him. "You wanna go and look at some toys?" he asked and gestured at the shelves.   
Cas' blue eyes widened and he squeaked, nodding happily. "YES! Yes, please!"   
Dean snickered and gently patted Cas' bum, pushing him in the direction of the toys and he glanced at Sam. "He's been so good, not asking about his teacher or anything. He deserves a toy or two." He simply shrugged and Sam smiled, watching their little boy run to the toys.

Castiel thought he had stepped into heaven as he roamed around the shelves. Plushies, coloring books with colorful crayons, movies, dolls, action figures, toy cars, lego - everything a child could want to play with! Cas silently wondered if his friends would like to play with his toys if his dad let him buy any. He grabbed a Spider-man figurine and pretended it swung from shelf to shelf, and Cas giggled; "Spider-man's gonna stop the evil! He's gonna stop all the evil guys-"  
"Evil guys?"  
A woman's voice startled the poor boy and he frowned quickly, looking around only to find a young girl watching him. She was cute, with brown wavy hair and small lips.   
She walked closer to him and tilted her head to the side, smiling. "You will have to search a lot before you find any evil guys in this small town," she hummed and grabbed a Batman figurine. She held it in her hand and then put it next to Spider-man, changing her voice to make it sound gruff and husky like a man's. "And we thank God that there's no bad guys left in our city, right Spider-man?" 

The young boy pondered about whether he could trust her or not, but he came to the conclusion that he didn't have to be scared of her. She seemed nice, and she wanted to play with him!   
"Yes, Batman. All thanks to us superheroes," Cas smiled and he then glanced at the girl, "my dad is like a superhero!" He smiled proudly, eyes sparkling.   
The girl awed and she let go off the Batman figure, crouching down to Castiel. "That's so cool! Is he like, a doctor and saves sick people?"   
She must've seen the absolute confusion in Cas' eyes, because she quickly continued;   
"Or maybe he's a cop, catching thieves and such?"   
Well, Cas didn't know about thieves, but the description sounded pretty accurate to Dean. He nodded and held onto the Spider-man toy.   
"Well, is he here somewhere?" the nice girl asked in a sugar sweet voice, looking around them to try and find someone that looked like a cop.

Cas spun around once and smiled when he saw a glimpse of Sam's head sticking up above the shelves. "There's my uncle!" He pointed and held the toy close to his chest as he ran off to get to Sam.   
The girl followed him, watching him with hunger in her dark eyes. Castiel smiled as he reached Dean and Sam again, and he was picked up by Sam who took the toy and smiled. "Yeah? You want Spider-man?"   
Cas nodded and took the toy back, looking back at the girl whom was now keeping her distance behind the shelves. "A girl played with me. She wanted the Batman figure!" he explained enthusiastically and gestured towards the dark haired girl whom slowly disappeared around the toys. Maybe she had to go and buy something very important and that's why she couldn't say hello. Something important like... ice cream.   
"Oh did she? What was her name?" Sam smiled, assuming it had been a little girl in Cas' age.   
"I don't know but she were nice, and had nice hair," Cas murmured and he wrapped a arm around Sam's neck, holding onto him as Sam began to walk towards the dessert section were Dean was busy looking for cookies. He had never thought it could be so many different kind of cookies! When he were in Cas' age there was just a few flavors to choose between, now it was hundreds of flavors.  
"Chocolate chip... chocolate chip... THERE!" Dean smirked and grabbed the box, turning back to meet Sam and Cas while they waited for him. 

"Well... is this all we need for now?" Dean asked out loud as they walked towards the discounter. Castiel looked around, humming as he tried to find something of importance that they might need, and he soon squealed to gain his daddy's and uncle's attention. 

"That one looks sharp - you should buy that!" Castiel exclaimed innocently and pointed at the set of butcher knives.


	14. Finding Castiel’s hidden place

"Time for bed, baby," Dean lolled softly and turned off the tv, watching his baby boy's smile turn into a pout in less than a second while Tellytubbies disappeared from the screen. He could see the defiance in Cas' eyes, but thankfully his boy knew better than to fuss about it. He only knew one thing; when Daddy said it was time to sleep, then that's what's gonna happen. 

"Okay.." 

Dean picked Cas up by his waist and held him close, walking up the creaky stairs with a smile.   
He and Sam had spent the evening looking for a new hunt, and they had found a interesting case... But then they'd have to go on a trip to Canada. The brothers had decided to put it on the list of things to do once Cas got his vacation from school - because there was no way they would leave him with a babysitter! 

   After swiftly changing Cas into a thick nappy and making sure he brushed his teeth, Dean carried Castiel to his bedroom. They had begun to decorate it with some things that Cas likes; like pictures of puppies and kittens and he had a few posters about space hanging above his bed. 

"Tomorrow's a new day with new adventures, ain't that right?" Dean smiled and swayed Cas from side to side before he set him down in the soft bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Yeah," The young boy giggled, moving his body around a little to heat up the cold sheets. He grabbed Jimmy and held the stuffed bear close before giving Dean his best puppy eyes: "Daddy, can you check for monsters?"

He knew damn well Dean couldn't resist those puppy eyes, and the blond nodded with a sigh.   
"Didn't I tell you just a few nights ago that you could use your knife to gut them? I thought I even showed you how to turn the knife..." He teased, smirking a little while he bent down to glance under Cas' bed. He stood up and walked to Cas' closet. "And what do I always tell you, Cas? That if anything tries to hurt you, I will-"

"-Rip their lungs out..."

"Exactly," Dean chuckled and peeked into the closet, humming; "empty. No monsters at all!"  
He sat down on Cas' bed and ran his fingers through the young boy's hair, smiling when Castiel nuzzled against his hand. "Give me a kiss..."

Cas nodded and quickly obeyed, putting his lips to Deans and giving him a kiss to show affection. He giggled when he felt Dean swipe his warm tongue across his lower lip, making it tickle, and he shook his head. 

"You're funny, daddy!"

Dean grinned and nodded, patting Cas' head before standing up. He exited the bedroom, leaving Cas' nightstand lamp to shine so his little boy would feel safer. The killer softly sneaked downstairs, carefully so the stairs wouldn’t creak as much, and he entered the kitchen.  
   Sam were just finishing his beer and sighed quietly, a moan erupting from his throat when he felt Deans strong arms wrap around him from behind. He leaned back against Dean and smiled.

"Is he asleep?"

"Yep, or at least he's in bed," Dean whispered against Sam's neck, sniffing his neck and hair. Sam smelt so good, he smelt like syrup and gay-ass-cologne and light beer. 

The younger Winchester nodded and he turned around to face Dean, wrapping his arms around Deans neck, his hands gently latching onto Deans short blond hair while Sam leaned in to plant a kiss to Deans lips. He tasted light beer and sausage from dinner, and Dean picked and nipped at Sam’s bottomlip. 

“I bet if we just take a walk around the yard then Cassie will be asleep once we get home... and we can have some fun,” Dean murmured sweetly and he stopped kissing Sam to nuzzle his neck a little. The taller man nodded, silently agreeing.

 

*

 

The sun were just settling down behind the threes when Dean and Sam silently left their house to go for a quick walk around their yard.   
It was a cute place they had: a home without any cramped rooms, a big front yard - which was great when they invited people over: there was always a place to park their car -, a huge backyard with forest and if you took your bike you wouldn’t have to look very far before you found a river. So many memories, so many stories that they had never told anyone out of the family... Until now.  
Castiel was the first one of his kind in the Winchester family; no one in their family had ever been crazy enough to kidnap a kid and take on the mission to brainwash it and teach it to become a perfect little killer.... 

Dean was very proud over his work with Cas, and he honestly couldn’t wait until Castiel were big enough to pick and choose his own victims. But for now, he were happy being a teacher, and Cas really wanted to learn. He always seemed eager, too innocent to understand the gory and disturbing truth. And he would never understand - Dean and Sam would make sure of that.

Dean held his arm hooked around Sam’s as they walked, it wasn’t very cold weather but it felt nice, and he preferred to keep Sam on a leash, since he were used his to look out for Sam since Dean were still waddling around in diapers. 

"It's so silent...."

"Mm..." Dean murmured silently and snuggled closer, before he frowned and he leaned away from Sam, eyebrows narrowing a little, "too silent... We're living in the middle of a forest, there should at least be some singing birds!" 

They continued down the unmarked path, between trees and around bushes, all while trying to catch the sounds of anything...   
But nothing was heard except for the creaking of their boots and the cracking of them occasion and accidentally stepping on twigs. Sam buttoned his jacket, looking around himself and he tried to be as silent as possible to see if he could catch any sounds... They were both so deeply concentrated that when something crashed right in front of them they squeaked!

Both of them jolted when something hard suddenly fell right in front of their feet’s, having Dean instinctively pull out his gun from his belt and Sam hid behind him for a mere second of wussing around. There was no way they could’ve been ready for that... 

“What is that?” Sam murmured softly and he stepped forward, poking the stiff and hard thing with the tip of his shoe. He could clearly see that it was a dead rodent, but still he felt the need to ask. There was a thin piece of string tied clumsily around the rodent’s tail, and Sam kicked it away. “What the hell...”

Dean glanced up and his green eyes widened in surprise, and he grabbed Sam quickly, tugging him close to make sure he were alright and with him. Not that he were scared of anything, but it felt safer!   
Above them, from the twigs, hung small animals: birds, rodents, mices, squirrels; anything small enough so that the string wouldn’t break was hanging there. Some of them had been mutilated, with their rotten organs hanging out from badly made cuts in their stomachs. Anyone could see it was made by someone who didn’t know exactly how to do it.

A small, sick grin spread across Deans face and he put the gun away.   
“I’d say our son is rather healthy; he’s even found himself some pets. Pfff, and that teacher Talbot was worried about him!”


	15. A real part of the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I haven’t updated this story in so long. Wattpad deleted all my stories and my account and all the chapters I had prepared there was just gone so I felt all motivation just go away. But I’m back and I’ll try to update my stories again! Thank you all who’s still reading, love you all! 
> 
> Xoxo

The smell of bacon made its way into Cas’ nose. He felt very tired, it was probably early morning, but the powerful scent of newly made bacon were too strong for Castiel to resist, and his attempts to ignore it was to no avail. 

He got out of bed, scratching his butt from were the diaper had itched a little- he’d have to tell Dean to pour more baby cream on him - and he smiled when he noticed he hadn’t wet himself. He hadn’t had a nightmare anyway, which meant he were good to go without any change. Castiel grabbed Jimmy and rubbed his eyes before he walked out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen. 

The radio was playing a song which Sam could apparently the lyrics to, and Cas smiled as he walked in and saw Sam by the stove, dressed in blue sweatpants and a white tank top, moving his hips to the music and singing: “-but darling I’ll find a way, to let you know what you meant to me-“   
Sam spun around, setting the bacon on a plate and he noticed the little boy. 

“Good morning!” The brunette smiled widely and he turned off the stove before approaching Cas, picking him up and holding him close, “did you sleep well, baby?” 

Cas felt Sam stick two fingers in his diaper and the man nodded. 

“Seems like you did. You hungry?” 

Castiel nodded and smiled. He was a little more comfortable with his daddy, but Uncle Sam was nice too! His uncle was always up for going out and run with him in the forest, or show him how to cook and bake. 

“You can have some of my bacon and when daddy wakes up we’ll make some eggs on toast, how about that?” Sam smirked and he ruffled Cas’ hair gently.   
He sat Cas down on the kitchen counter and began to shuffle over some of his bacon onto another plate and he gave it to Castiel. 

Sam hadn’t forgotten about what he and his brother discovered the night before; Cas’ little spot. And he were proud to say the least. He had been a little worried about taking the kid in, thinking they sooner or later would have to get rid off him. But it seemed like the small boy had a taste for blood, and hopefully they wouldn’t have to make him disappear.   
Both Dean and Sam had gotten quite fond of the little boy as well, his cute smile and adorable eyes. 

“So.... Cassie... what do you really do in the woods? Have you found anything fun out there or do you just like to play by yourself?” Sam murmured, picking up a bacon and he took a bite. He had given most of them to Cas since he wasn’t a fan of greasy food. 

The young boy was already at his third bacon and licked the grease and fat from his tiny fingers while he answered: “I like to play by myself...” He glanced up at Sam, almost worriedly. Had Sam found his special playground? 

“Hhm... but.... is it really fun to play by yourself? And what do you really do?” Sam murmured and he then just broke it down to him. He didn’t want to worry the kid, and instead show how proud he and Dean was. “Cassie, we found the dead animals-“ Sam saw his Cas’ eyes grew wide and glassy with tears and he hurriedly added; “-and me and daddy are just happy! We’re happy that you’re practicing and trying to be like us!” 

Sam smiled softly in awe as the small kid in front of him began to sniffle. He tugged his lips softly and put their plates aside before hugging Cas, letting the baby cry into his strong chest. Cas’ salty tears created wet patches on Sam’s tank top and the man rubbed soothing circles over the kid’s back. 

“Ssh... shh baby... it’s alright. No ones mad at you - it wasn’t bad! It’s good. This is good, Cassie. Daddy and I are so proud of you!” Sam ran a hand through Cas’ dark curls and he chuckled softly, kissing Cas’ scalp while the boy let out a few more hulks. 

Foot steps echoed as Dean made his way downstairs, green eyes wide but not really focused since he had just woke up and came down because he heard Cas cry. 

“What’s going on?” Dean whimpered, his voice husky since it was early in the morning, and he quickly walked over to his brother and son and began to check Cas hands and knees to see if he had made a boo boo or so. 

“I told Castiel that he found the dead animals, and that we’re not angry or disappointed.” Sam smiled softly and gently rocked Cas fourth and back to help the boy calm down. 

Castiel had hoped that they wouldn’t be angry, but he were so happy that they were proud of him, and his small five year old brain could barely comprehend it all. He reached his arms out to Dean, and the blond instantly took Castiel into his lap and held him close, kissing his head and rubbing his back. 

“There you go baby.... you never have to be worried that me and Sam will be angry with you. We love you baby, and you’re doing so good... helping us with the family business, aren’t you?” Dean smirked and he put a hand under Cas’ chin and lifting it up so Castiel was looking at him. “You’re a real Winchester, aren’t you, my precious baby boy....”

Castiel nodded and wiped his eyes, some snot hanging from his nose that he wiped away with the back of his hand and he then hugged his daddy tightly.


	16. Family activities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter ^^ hope it’s okay

“Daddy, are they bad ones?” Cas mumbled innocently, sucking greedily on two of his fingers since there was honey on them. While making waffles Sam had let Cas stick his hand in the honey jar and Castiel was more than pleased. 

While cooking, his dad had gone out to ‘hunt’ as he liked to call it, and now he were first dragging a woman into the house. She was blue and swollen in her face, and she wriggled and squirmed. Dean pushed her to the floor in the hallway, since she couldn’t run away - he had tied her hands tightly behind her back - and then went to get a man, whom was beaten to a pulp as well.   
Dean threw the man on top of the woman and smirked. 

“Yes they are, baby boy,” Dean chuckled, stepping over the two squirming humans and he crouched down next to Cas whom was standing just a few steps away. “You see, they did very very bad things to their... uh.... kids... So now daddy will make sure they disappear and make the world a better place!” 

Of course he was lying, he had just picked them up at Ellen’s! They had not gone for the drinks and it was still early so Ellen didn’t want to make a whole mess of blood while the bar was still open. So she lured some relaxing pills into the couple’s food and then it was just for Dean to lead them out to his car and there tie them up and gag them. 

“Just like a superhero,” Cas giggled and he hugged Dean gently, smiling at him with beaming eyes. 

Sam walked out, wiping his hands on a cloth and he hummed. “Looks like we’ll have a busy night, huh?” He grabbed Dean gently and pulled him up to peck his lips softly. 

The blond grinned brightly and nodded.

“I was thinking that it would be fun! A little family activity,” Dean ruffled Castiel’s dark hair and the young boy nodded instantly. He were just happy to be in such a loving family! 

The two men grabbed each one of the two half unconscious strangers and dragged them down to the soundproof cellar-room beneath the stairs. Cas followed curiously, still sucking his hand while he trotted down the stairs and he watched as his Uncle and dad tied the couple to different chairs. Sam began to work on the girl while Dean wrapped an arm around Cas and pulled him close. 

“Wanna play a game with daddy?” 

Of course! Cas always wanted to play with his daddy and uncle! 

“Look!” Dean smiled, grabbing a pair of thick rough scissors, and he pulled off the mans shoes and socks, grabbing his foot and he held it tightly. “This little piggy-“ he started and pointed with the scissor to the man’s big toe, “-went to the coffee house, and this little piggy-“ he pointed at the second toe and waited, smiling at Cas to show that he wanted his son to join in.

Castiel giggled cutely and then bursted out; “He went to the toilet!” He smiled brightly at his clever joke and Dean laughed softly and shook his head. Kid’s humor.... 

“Okay, he went to the bathroom, and this little piggy went-“ Dean pointed to the third toe and this time he placed the toe inbetween the blades of the scissor and cut. 

The man let out a muffled squeal, and Dean nodded in satisfaction:

“Exactly, pal. It went squeeeaaaal squeeaaal all the way home to the butcher.”

Castiel put a hand over his mouth and laughed when Dean pretended like the man was playing the game as well, and Dean hummed: “come, you can take the other piggy, Cassie. I’ll help you hold the scissor.”


	17. Meg

"Since you have been sick, Castiel, we have a special surprise for you!" Cas' classmate Anna smiled brightly and she clapped her hands.   
Cas were happy to be back in school again, he had missed coloring and hanging out with his friends in the sand during breaks. He knew it was a lie about him being sick, but he didn't say anything. 

"What is it?" Cas smiled instead and sat down on his small chair that had his name on it. One of the first things they got to do in school was to write their name on a small paper and then tape it to the back of their chairs. Castiel has also drawn a cute cat and a knife on his paper. 

Anna smiled brightly, cheeks bubbly and red as if she were about to explode. She nearly did when she exclaimed; "We've got a new teacher!" 

The boy frowned a little, confused for a moment. Or maybe it was just that Anna had yelled so loud his head was spinning. Miss Talbot wasn't their teacher anymore? Was she on a vacation? Cas hadn't even got to say goodbye to her! Thinking about it, Cas didn't really miss her soooo terribly much; she had been kind but could be a real meanie and unfair when it came to splitting the toy box or whom had used the red crayon last. 

"We got our new teacher last week! She's really sweet and gave us candy," Anna said and Cas whined in disappointment. If he had been there he'd have gotten to eat candy as well! 

Just as Anna opened her mouth to continue speaking, the door opened and Cas frowned as he saw the familiar wavy brown hair. She was smiling at them with a slight mischievous glimpse in her dark eyes and Castiel smiled. It was the girl from the toy store! 

"Good morning my sunflowers!" She called out softly to get everyone's attention. The boys groaned in annoyance and embarrassment while Anna and the other girls just smiled and beamed happily. 

Cas smiled big when the girl looked at him, and she clearly recognized him.   
"Aren't you the boy from the toy store? With the Spiderman toy?" She gasped softly and looked at a clipboard on her desk. "Cas Winchester?" She giggled and nodded happily, "the world sure is small," she hummed and then spoke to the class, "do everyone remember my name from last week?"

"Meg!" The class yelled and at He young woman clapped her hands together with a huge pearly white smile. 

"Great! It might take some time for me to learn all the names here but I'll try my very best," she promised and gave Castiel a soft wink, "but I think I'll remember you without any problem, Cas."

 

*

 

Dean tapped with his shoe against the pavement as he waited for Cas to come out the door. Dean wasn't someone for waiting; if he wanted something he went for it. Sam had even had to hold him back a few times during hunts because Dean were so eager to get started.   
When it came to his baby boy it was doubled up: his precious boy were supposed to be out the door now! He were running five minutes late! Horrible nightmarish thoughts began to appear in Deans head; what if he had went with someone else? What if a friend had asked him to go home and Castiel didn't know better? 

So many things that could go wrong.... 

Dean breathed out when he saw Cas' messy hair fly in the wind as he ran down the steps and towards the parking lot, bed backpack thumping against his back when he ran. The small boy offered Dean a smile but the blond gave him a short nod. 

"There you are.... you're five minutes late, Cassie..." Dean murmured when Cas were close enough to hear. Dean kneeled in front of the small boy and hugged him gently, rubbing a hand through his soft dark hair as fear ran off him like rain runs off a umbrella. "You got me worried."

"I'm sorry, daddy, I just wanted to talk to my friends and my new teacher-" Cas began but Dean stood up and shook his head abruptly. 

"It's fine. Just get in the car - uncle Sammy's making dinner and we don't want it to get cold..."

Dean could feel the sad look in Cas' eyes as he dismissed his news, but he had to be firm. Castiel needed a strict hand but also a funny one. Right now, Dean was firm. He got into the car and helped Cas buckle his seat before starting the car, and Dean sighed softly; 

"So, you had a good day?" Dean didn't look at his boy but he let one of his hands wander over to gently squeeze Cas' thigh. He felt the boy tense up slightly under him and he smiled, enjoying the power he held over the tiny innocent oblivious boy. 

"Yeah... I colored with Anna and we got to write down words that rhymes with each other. Like rat and cat! And bell and cell!" Castiel began to tell and he relaxed when he got to tell Dean about his day.

The blond rubbed his thigh gently with his warm palm as they drove home and he chuckled and nodded along a little to some of Cas' stories. His baby boy were so cute.   
Dinner was just done when the two walked through the door and Cas kicked his shoes off before rushing into the kitchen to greet his uncle, a huge smile on his face as he did so.


End file.
